Ravished
by N12
Summary: Zoro is jealous by the fact that Nami flirts with other men? Find out what Zoro does to Nami in Ravished! ZoroxNami


Ravished

Note*

This is after the two year time skip. Anyways enjoy!

XXXXX

"Hey stop it!" Nami yelled trying to escape from the swordsmans grasp.

"Nami we need to go back to the ship. NOW." Zoro firmly stated

"Then go back there on your own i'm not done drinking."

"Yes you are, your face is flushed in red and you probably can't see your own hand."

"How would you know my face is red from being drunk? What if its red from embarrassment or what if i'm aroused by you?"Nami cooed as she slowly walking towards Zoro.

"You know Zoro i've always had a thing for you. Your muscular, fierce, you have a nice tanned body, and you're sexy." Nami now inches away from his lips, she began tracing his scar across his chest with her finger. Zoro had a slight tint of red going on the cheek area and Nami knew it was working. She stood up on her tippy toes and whispered some naughty and erotic things in Zoro's ear. Her chest was against his chest and she could feel his heart beating rapidly.

"Why don't we go back in the bar and just enjoy ourselves?" Nami cooed in his ear.

"Nice try, but we're still going back to the ship Nami."

"Dammit."

"Now lead the way."

"Listen Zoro we're like twenty blocks down from our ship and I don't want to walk that twenty blocks again. Instead lets just go to a hotel, get SEPARATE rooms and then we can go back to the ship tomorrow. And let go of my arm!"

"Ok fine."

Luckily for the two of them it wasn't a long walk to reach the hotel, probably about a two minute walk. Nami approached the hotel clerk.

"Hello sir i'd like two rooms please."

"Sorry, but were all book, but we do have one room left if you'd two like to share."

"Is there a pull out couch at least?"

"No, sorry just one bed."

"Ok fine! We'll take it, how much for the room?"

"Um.. 1,000 beli."

"What? For just one room!?"

"Uh yeah take it or leave it."

Nami approached the man he looked about nineteen years old maybe twenty. She squeezed her forearms to emphasize the size of her breasts. While doing so she began twirling her hair with her finger.

"Are you sure it cost 1,000? Can't you lower the price down for me?"

"Uh uh 4-450 that it." the clerk stammered

"Thank you so much." Nami paid the man and caressed his cheek and walked back towards Zoro.

"Ok the room is 214, lets go." Nami explained to Zoro

Zoro grabbed Nami's hand and let her lead the way. Something about her flirting with other guys just makes him frustrated, she's only allowed to flirt with him. Nami unlocked the door and walked in the room and Zoro closed the door behind them. Zoro's hand was still wrapped around hers and Nami knew there was something wrong. She turned around to face Zoro and before she could even ask him, "What's wrong?" she was silenced by a strong passionate kiss. Nami was surprised by his action and pushed him away from her.

"What the hell!?" Nami yelled wanting an answer

"Don't flirt with anyone else, but me." Zoro growled

"Um this is my body not yours. I can do whatever I please."

"Not with me you can't."

"Whoever agreed to that?"

Zoro walked closer to Nami and lowered his head to meet her ear.

"Your body belongs with me." he whispered and blew in her ear

Her heart was pounding and her pupils were shaking, she was aroused by his rough raspy voice. He raised his head from her ear to meet eye to eye with her. She bit her bottom lip and glanced away from him not wanting to make eye contact with him. He chuckled, and slowly made contact with her collarbone and neck with his teeth and lips. She gave a slight moan to his action, asking for more. Zoro removed his lips from her neck and went towards her lips. He placed his tongue on her bottom lip as if he was asking for access to her mouth. She opened her mouth. Their tongues were wrapped with each others, saliva was slowly running down one anothers face from a passionate kiss. Nami disconnected their kiss and a string of saliva was connected to one anothers mouth. Her eyes were shaking as if she was asking for more.

Nami bit her lip and took Zoro's hand and led him to the bed. Once they were at the bed Zoro began to take of her thigh high boots and he noticed she was wearing tights. He ripped them off revealing a creamy white set of legs. She crossed her legs nervous and not wanting him to allow access so soon, but surprise enough he just spread them wide open with little force.

"No wait, sit down on the floor back facing me." Nami explained

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Doing as she said Zoro was sitting on floor back against the bed. Nami took his bandana from his forcep and tied his bandana around his head so he couldn't see a thing. She lowered herself above his head and had her legs dangle beside him. She took her foot and unzipped his pants. As soon as she did that action a tall, precummed, erected penis was twitching from excitement. She took her feet and began rubbing his cock up, down, and in circular motions to the point where he was moaning. Even though he ripped her tights the fabric still remained in certain areas like her ankles and down. The fabric was soft and silky and wet from his cum. He enjoyed the feeling and soon moaned and growled even louder than before.

"No stop." Nami moaned

Nami was sitting above him at an angle to where his nose can probably touch her sex. When Zoro got the idea he reached out to get hold of her thighs to keep her steady. He bit the remains of any tight and could feel her wet juices drip on his upper lip. She must not be wearing any underwear. He buried his nose deep inside her sex to the point where he could smell her feminine aroma and could feel her wet juices slowly sliding down her thighs. The room was filled with moans, growls, pants, and the sloshing sound of one anothers wet juices. Nami could feel heat build up in his shaft, she began to rub her feet faster and rougher against his cock.

Zoro's nose soon found it's way to Nami's sensitive pearl and when he did he arched his back to where his mouth could get hold of her pearl. He tugged and bit her pearl and the way she responded was amazing. When she felt a wave of heat hit her she took her hands to grab hold of his head and put him in deeper inside her. He could then hear her moan his name and asking for more. Both of them were on the verge of cumming and Nami stared down at Zoro's face waiting to see the kind of face he would make when cumming. Both of them increased their speeds and roughness. Zoro's mind was blank, all he heard was a feminine voice screaming his name and all he felt was a rush of heat hitting him causing him to ejaculate. Nami was on the verge and Zoro knew well, she tried to bare with him as long as possible but she was screaming his name and soon enough saw a white stream of cum hitting her.

Zoro was clenching his teeth trying to hold back a moan, but soon enough the moan escaped from his mouth. Zoro released himself from Nami's sex and removed his bandana. He stood up to see Nami lying on the bed with his hot seman all over her. She was panting and breathing harder than usual. Nami opened her eyes to see Zoro standing in front of her with her own juice all over his face. Zoro leaned forward towards Nami kissing and licking any seman on her face. He followed the trail and ended up at her round mounds. He lifted her shirt up and over her head and unstrapped her bra.

He took her large mounds by his hands and played and teased with them. He would trace the valley of her breasts with one hand and with the other he would flick and pinch her peaks until they were swollen. He lowered his head to meet her suckiling breasts and began to suck and bite on her peaks while the other hand was molding her breast. Nami could feel the wave of heat strike her again in all different ways. Once her legs were crossed, but this time preventing any juices to leak out again. Zoro noticed her movement and pried her legs open with his knee. He lowered his hand that was molding her breast to her sex. And without warning he inserted three fingers inside her. A loud cry escaped her mouth making her back arch forward allowing Zoro to get more of her breasts inside his mouth.

Zoro began to thrust his fingers in and out of her at a rapid speed. Nami never thought she would have an orgasm so quickly. She leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck, she made eye contact with him and began to kiss him. She released her mouth from his and throwed her head back in awe. She was moaning and panting and zoro could feel her sex tighten around his fingers. With one final thrust with his fingers she was calling his name. Her whole body was twitching from the rush of excitement and she knew it wasn't over.

Like Nami said as soon as her orgasm was over Zoro lifted nami up so he was sitting on the bed. And he slowly lowered Nami just on the tip of his erected shaft, even though Nami's back was facing him she had a pretty good idea on what was about to happen. Zoro held Nami firmly on her waist so he could hold her still. Nami was grasping onto the bed sheets and was grinding her hips on his shaft trying to stimulate some joy.

"Who does your body belong to?" zoro growled

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me, who does your body belong to?"

"Zoro, Roronoa Zoro."

With a slight smirk on his face Zoro thrusted his shaft deep inside Nami penetrating her with every move he thrusted her twice and then stopped.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked

"I-I want your cock." Nami mumbled

"What did you say I didn't hear you?"

"I said I want your cock! Ravish me!"

Hear ing the right answer he thrusted himself inside her once more before asking the final question.

"Yell my name so the hotel clerk knows who you belong to." Zoro demanded

In his response was just the sound of Nami panting.

"Nami!"

"Zoro, you will hear me cry out your name if you continue to penetrate me."

With a growl Zoro began to thrust his shaft inside her in a way that made her crazy. Her breathing pace was off the charts. She was soon moving her hips on her own. She was grinding her hips in circular motions making Zoro cringe.

"More more!" Nami begged

Zoro soon began to buck his hips up pounding at her womb. He groped her breast and began to squeeze and twist her red swollen peaks in all kinds of way. Nami's vision became blurry as if she felt she was going blind. He thrusted once more pounding away at her womb and she screamed Zoro's name. Zoro ejaculated all his hot seman inside her womb and slowly continued to pump his shaft inside her making sure to release all his seman. when he released his shaft from her sex he just laid on the bed panting.

Nami's whole body was shaking and her legs were weak. She fell to her knees and laid on the floor as hot seman spewed out of her. She was tired and her eyelids soon grew heavy and was on the verge of falling asleep. A strong muscular arm grabbed her by the waist and she was soon asleep in a bed with the person she loved and felt safe with. Nami didn't want to leave this spot, but soon enough she would have to. Nami felt a kiss on her head and her eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep.

XXXXX

I hope you guys enjoyed that fanfic, but just to let you guys know on my bio page I have a poll asking you guys what story should be a sequel vote now! Or if you read all my stories just let me know by leaving a review! Thanks for reading biaz! XD


End file.
